


Binds

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, But also, F/M, Fluff, Tears, cathry - Freeform, cathy slaps penelope, fight, slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Slight Cathry pairing, when Catherine bursts in on Penelope and Henry with the cardinal, not only does she help Henry but she goes off on PenelopeRated K+Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off thisOne-shot!





	Binds

**Slight Cathry pairing, when Catherine bursts in on Penelope and Henry with the cardinal, not only does she help Henry but she goes off on Penelope**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off this**

**One-shot!**

“Henry! I’m sorry I tried to stop him.” She lied, taking in the scene before her with unveiled disgust. Penelope had the King tied up by the wrists and ankles, a scarf stuffed in his mouth. When the kitchen girl spun to face them she scowled at Catherine, a look which the Queen returned full heartedly.

 

The “priest” went on to ramble about how Henry had no dignity and that God would no longer support this madness. She nodded and added in when she could, all the while her gaze never leaving Henry. To her satisfaction, a guilty expression was forming on his face and he wouldn’t meet her eyes. After everything he had done to her lately it gave her a swell of pride to have the knowledge that he was scared of her.

 

Holding back the smirk when both Henry and Penelope started to cower she began to speak, “Henry, you must stop this madness. There is a road back to redemption but you must see that before it is too late. This _witch_ must be banished from your Court and you have to see reason before-“ She was cut short when the little brat decided to try and convince Henry otherwise.

 

“Can’t you see?! This actor…” She gestured to the Priest, “And your Witch of a Wife are twisting you into knots. You told me yourself that you would have had her killed if not for your son! Why not do it now? Get rid of her menacing once and for all!” Penelope shrieked, practically baring her teeth at Catherine.

 

A bitterly wicked smile broke over Catherine’s face before she could stop it. As a lion would approach it’s prey, she strode towards the kitchen girl a look of complete and utter fury in her eyes. “Did you just _threaten_ the Queen of France? Do you really think you can beat me?! Think you can just steal my legacy out from under me?! After all I’ve sacrificed?! Think again.” She growled, inches from the other girl’s face.

 

For a moment Penelope looked truly horrified but then she regained her composure and shook her head as if she was talking to a naughty child, “But you’re not the Queen anymore are you? You’re _replaceable.”_

“You little…” She was cut short by Penelope’s hand coming in contact with her face, the slap echoing through the room.

 

When the French Queen’s head turned back to look at the servant before you, it looked as though she was about breathe fire. Any common sensed person would have stepped back. However, Catherine was not common sensed, she was extremely intelligent, so she slapped Penelope right back.

 

Penelope, enraged, hit Catherine again, but Catherine hit back. Back and forth slap for slap, Henry and the Priest trying to talk some sense into the two women but it was no use. When both Catherine’s cheeks were glowing a nasty red and she had a bloody lip she stepped back.

 

Penelope, for a moment looked at her with a triumphant grin. You’d think that the Queen would be infuriated but a almost evil smile split across her face instead, “You should know better.” She laughed.

 

A flash of confusion went over the kitchen girl’s face before Catherine’s face crumpled and tears started to fall down her burning cheeks. “Guards!” She screamed, “This _peasant_ attacked me!”

 

Four guards burst into the room, seizing Penelope as the girl tried to spew out nonsense that no one listened to. “Have her thrown into the dungeons until I decide what to do with her!” She demanded, tears still streaming down her face and fists shaking.

 

“Yes my Queen.” They nodded, but when their backs were turned she sent a sneer Penelope’s way. After everyone had exited the room and she’d made a mental note to execute the guards who’d witnessed Henry in this state she rushed to her husband’s side.

 

When Penelope had dragged him in here, he’d known it was a mistake. The girl was mumbling something but he only caught, “You’ll never have to see your wife again.” _Catherine._ Oh Catherine…he was such a fool. Such a fool. Lovely, lovely, Catherine. Oh how he wanted her now, he needed her, he’d been stupid to ever think otherwise.

 

At that moment, her red-cloaked person burst into the room. He almost sagged in relief upon seeing her, she was here to save him. Or kill him. He wouldn’t blame her if she chose the latter option. Either way, she was here. While the Priest ranted on about dignity and God he hardly heard the man because he was so focused on Catherine’s angry scowl. There was a mixture of anger and disappointment in her hazel eyes and when she threw the occasional jab at him he could only agree.

 

Henry had almost forgotten about Penelope’s presence until the brat started to insult his wife. Saying things along the lines of her beheading and her being unwanted, he opened his mouth to deny these accusations but stopped at the glint in her eyes. She had a plan, he knew that look and she had a plan.

 

His ginger haired Queen went on to reprimand the kitchen maid, stalking towards her as if she was going to rip her apart. Hissed words were thrown like daggers at both the servant and at himself. The ignorant girl responded that Catherine was replaceable…the fool the utter fool. All his thoughts were broken were broken by a deafening smack, his eyes flew to Catherine whose cheek was now glowing pink. Penelope had not just…no…she hadn’t….oh my god she had.

 

The way Catherine turned to look at the brat was utterly horrifying, rage was practically radiating off her in ultrasonic waves and if he hadn’t known better he would’ve thought that her eyes were glowing with rage. A tiny hand whipped across the girl’s face, causing yet another slap to sound through the room.

 

After that it was instantly chaos, Penelope grabbed at Catherine’s skirts, and slapping her when she could. Catherine of course returned her hits with equal ferocity but Henry quickly realized she was hardly doing any damage to the other woman. Panicking, he began to pull against the restraints, “Stop! Stop!” He saw blood burst from his wife’s lip and pulled harder, “Stop!! Catherine stop!”

 

But it did nothing, finally though Catherine backed away. A wicked grin slid onto her bloody lips for a mere moment before she completely subdued to tears. Large drops fell down her now scalding cheeks and she screamed out for the guards. _Clever, clever Catherine._ And he didn’t miss the smirk she sent to the struggling peasant girl.

 

Then her attention turned on him and she rushed to his side, unhooking the restraints and muttering about how stupid he was, but tears were still sliding down her cheeks. It took her a solid eight minutes to undo the bindings but he hardly noticed because he was trying so hard to concentrate on her mumbled words. The small and badly hidden sob that left her as she continued to assess the damage made his knees go weak and he went to the floor. Instants later she went to her knees beside him, dress flourishing out around her. “Henry?” She questioned, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” There was genuine concern hidden behind her annoyance.

 

Looking up at her, he immediately winced and shook his head. There were large blotches of bruises on her cheeks and her hair was coming loose from where the servant had clawed her. “Your…” His voice sounded hoarse, “Your cheeks…” He said, sadness evident in his voice.

 

“I did what I had to do.” She responded, “You were stupid.” She said bluntly.

 

“I know.”

 

“Really stupid.” She said.

 

“I know. I risked our throne and trading deals and soldiers and Francis. I…I hurt you…”

 

“Yes you did, but that doesn’t matter right now. We have to get you cleaned up and ready fro the council meeting, they suspect something is up and after all I’ve done to keep everything on the down low I’m not going to have you prove their suspicions correct. Whatever you need to help you get out of this crazy state of mind I’ll get for you but you need to snap out of this funk you’ve already caused enough damage what with throwing people out of windows and…” She was cut short.

 

“Catherine…” He said softly. “You’re crying.”

 

A sob left her and she bent her head down to rest in her hands. Even though the tears stung her raw cheeks she couldn’t stop them. Everything from the past few weeks came crashing down on her at once. Not to mention the affects of the poison were still influencing her. Everything hurt…it hurt so much.

 

“Catherine…”

 

“Just don’t…” She hiccupped, “Get ready for your meeting…” Sob, “Don’t worry about…” Another sob, “me.” She curled further into herself and tried in vain to muffle the sobs that emitted from her lungs.

 

All at ounce she felt two strong and yet gentle arms enclose her in a hug. For a few feeble moments she tried to pull away before yielding to his embrace. She tried so hard to muffle her sobs and keep calm but eventually she just let herself cry. “I’m replaceable…it’s true.” She sniffed.

 

“No…” He pulled her closer, her head tucked under his chin, “You’re not replaceable. I’m stupid and you’re so beautiful and clever and loving, I don’t deserve you.”

 

Another sob shook her and she clutched the front of his loose shirt, trying to anchor herself. What finally succeeding in calming her were his fingers running through her curls and the rhythm of his heart under her ear. Unconsciously she began to relax into his arms and eyes began to droop closed. Before she knew it, long needed sleep had engulfed her senses all together.

 

Sighing softly, he lifted her carefully and lay her on the plush bed. He would fix things with her…he had to. And even if she never forgave him, he had to try.

 

**Okay so that’s it guys! I’m super sorry I haven’t published a Reign fanfiction in forever, but I’ve been swamped with school and work.**


End file.
